


In Case of Fire, Make Sure You Grab a Shirt

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Fire Alarms, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Ben's freezing his balls off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Based on the prompt floating around awhile back where the fire alarm is pulled in the middle of the night.

It’s _freezing_ out.

This is Ben’s main problem.

Not the class he has to get up for in four hours, not the fact that all his stuff may be on fire, and not the alarm that had jolted him from a steamy dream involving his ex and his current interest.

The fact that he’s standing around barefoot in a loose pair of sweatpants that sit low on his hips because _they just won’t stay up_ in New York in _November_ is his problem.

His sweats slip a little further down.

Goosebumps have broken out across his skin and his nipples are standing out in straight points that feel like they’re about to jump right off his body.

The firefighters got there fast enough but it’s been fifteen minutes and they haven’t come back out. It’s not snowing but he can see his breath where he’s standing, waiting across the street with all of the other occupants of the building.

He can’t see any flames but maybe the basement is on fire? Maybe the fire fighters got bored and went out the back door. Maybe the fire fighters are enjoying the warmth like he should be.

He’s going to freeze his balls off if they’re not allowed back in soon.

“I have an eight am presentation.” Sue says in a way that spells dismemberment for whoever caused the disruption to their night. Despite her fluffy blue robe and slippers she still cuts an imposing figure.

“What do you wanna bet Wilson has something to do with this?” Johnny mutters. He’s got a serious case of bed head but if anything it just serves to make him even more attractive. Ben’s itches to run his fingers through the short blond hair mess it up further and know he’s the cause of it.

He desperately needs sleep.

Reed is nowhere to be seen. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if the genius remembered an experiment he had to save and wandered back inside. It’s not a bad idea; he doesn’t give a shit about saving Reed’s science babies but at least if he wandered into the fire he’d be warm.

On fire but warm.

He may have lost the feeling in his toes.

He watches jealously as Sue goes to cuddle with Alicia and Lyja, envious of all that warmth.

Wanda wanders by wrapped so completely in a large red blanket he nearly doesn’t recognize her.

“Have they figured out if the building is going to burn down yet?”

She joins him as he calls out, nose red where it peeks out of the blanket.

“A few of them came back out.”

“That’s a good sign, right?” Johnny glances between them. “Cause if my beds on fire I’m going to be pissed.”

Their arms brush and Ben jumps, startled.

“How are you so warm?” He demands.

“I run warm.” Johnny shrugs. “But I’m still freezing my balls off.”

Wanda rolls her eyes and continues her shuffle through the crowd, presumably to find her brother, but Ben pays her no mind. He’s felt warmth and he’s going to hoard it.

Johnny protests— _loudly_ —as Ben drags him close, presses against him and wraps his arms around him. It’s not a perfect fix, but Johnny is a _furnace_ where they’re pressed together, thawing Ben’s numb body.

He doesn’t notice how Johnny’s gone silent until he tentatively wraps his arms around Ben, resting his chin on his bare chest.

“Next time the heater breaks I’m crawling in with you.” Ben winces, regretting it even as he says it. But Johnny is warm and pliant in his arms and he can’t help himself.

Johnny laughs a bright startling sound in the night. “Anytime you want Benji, I’m sure we can both fit. Fair warning though, I like to sleep _naked_.”

Ben tries _very hard_ not to react.

The cold helps.

(Half an hour later they’re finally let in—probably to stop the crowd of people about to bust in anyways led by a cranky Kitty Pryde—only to discover there _really was_ a fire. Scott and Logan are _never_ allowed to get kinky with candles again, as decreed by the building.

They find Reed sound asleep in their apartment, slouched over his desk, somehow having slept through the entire ordeal.

It’s a group decision not to tell him about the incident, considering _apparently_ no one thought to look for him when the alarm first sounded.

Ben swears he thought Sue had grabbed him. Sue is convinced she told Ben to check on him. Johnny gets hit in the face with a pillow when he won’t stop laughing.)

 


End file.
